Cat and Mouse
by TheAngelToMyHunter
Summary: After an extended period of no hunting, the reader decides to have some fun and challenges the boys to a little game.


It had been a solid two weeks since you and the boys had had a hunt and frankly, you were getting bored. Sure, the bunker had all sorts of things to do, but being used to the lifestyle that you were, it held little to no interest for you. So, in an attempt to liven things up, you plotted. It wasn't a very well thought-out little game, but it would definitely be fun. You had decided to challenge the boys to a game which you entitled Cat and Mouse. It was a silly name, yes, and a lot like hide and seek, but with more running. You would start off as the mouse and would run from them and attempt to hide until the coast was clear to relocate. The bunker had many different rooms and if there weren't two people pursuing you, you'd have had the upper hand. The odds were now a little more even. Some time in the evening, you found both Sam and Dean in the kitchen talking over beers. "Hey guys," you said, leaning against the doorway, a playful smile on your face.

"Hey, Y/N," Sam said. Dean nodded and smiled.

"What's up?" Dean asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"You guys wanna play a game?" you asked. Both boys seemed to straighten up a little, interested in what you had in mind.

"What kind of game?" Sam asked. You pushed yourself from the wall and leaned over the counter.

"It's sort of like hide and seek. I call it Cat and Mouse. I used to play it as a kid all the time with my siblings. I thought we could give it a shot since we've got nothing better to do."

"What are the rules?" Dean asked, intrigued. You smiled wider.

"Well, basically there's a mouse and a cat. I'll be the mouse and you two can be the cats. Your goal is to catch me before I make it back to my safe zone, the roof. I can hide, too, but since you outnumber me, I don't think you'll have an issue of winning," you said slyly, already having a plan in mind. The brothers looked at each other and grinned.

"Okay, we're in. When do we start?"

"I get a thirty second head start starting...now!" you exclaimed, dashing out of the kitchen and through the library. You knew that the fastest route to the roof was up the stairs in the war room and through the garage into the actual power plant part of the bunker. You'd been up there only once before and it had been during the day. You were a little nervous about it, but you were sure you could make it up there before Sam or Dean caught you. As you ran through the war room and up the stairs to the garage, you heard the boys take off after you. You pulled the door open quickly and darted into the darkened garage. The lights came up suddenly and you ran across the garage and through a door on the side that lead into the actual power plant part of the bunker. As you opened the door, you heard the boys open the one to the garage. You smirked at them before quickly running inside. It was dark at first and rather dusty smelling. Unlike the rest of bunker, this part didn't light up when you entered. You wanted to pull out your phone and use the flashlight on it, but you resisted and headed to your right. You knew that way lead to the stairs that would take you to the roof, but there were a couple generators that you had to find your way around and in the dark, that was almost impossible. You heard the door open and you darted to the left among the generators, keeping your body pressed against one and sliding along it till you found its other side. You heard faint whispering voices not far from you and a set of footsteps padded softly past you. You tried your best to keep your breathing even and silent.

"How could she even see in here? I can't see a damn thing," Dean whispered. You smirked to yourself in the dark. Another pair of footsteps passed you.

"I have no idea," Sam replied, also in a whisper. They moved together to the ladder that lead up to the roof. You heard their feet softly on the metal rungs and the loud creak of the hatch. A little bit of moonlight filtered in through the hole and you ducked down, afraid they might see you in their ascent. Finally, they were up on the roof and the hatch remained open. You could hear their feet crunching lightly on the gravel as they walked off to find you. Slowly, you emerged from the darkness and cautiously approached the ladder. You peered up, looking to see if they were thinking of waiting to ambush you. You saw nothing and climbed up the ladder. At the top, you poked your head out and peered around. You didn't see either of them and, with deliberate slowness, pulled yourself from the hole and onto the roof. The gravel was disconcerting as you tried to move quietly to the pipes in the center of the building. You moved carefully along the roof, keeping and eye out for either of the boys. Finally, you made it to the pipes and quickly scrambled up on top of them as you heard someone coming your way. It was Sam and he was coming right for you. Fortunately, the pipes were tall enough that even Sam couldn't quite see over them. You breathed a soft sigh of relief and relaxed against the cool metal. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Dean as well coming over to Sam. He shook his head and Sam sighed loudly.

"Where the hell is she? There's no way she's still inside. She could totally have beaten us up here. We must have missed her," Sam said, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I don't know, Sammy. We checked everywhere up here. If she's anywhere, she's inside," Dean replied. They both turned, their backs to you. Now was your chance. With a sudden leap, you jumped from your hiding place and onto their backs. They both cried out in surprise and crashed onto the gravel. You laughed, landing on top of them both on the ground. Dean grumbled and knocked your booted foot out of his face.

"What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed. Most of your weight was on Sam and you found yourself sitting on his back.

"Hey, Y/N, mind getting off of me? You're heavier than you look," he said and you scooted off of him, punching him in the arm in mock offense.

"That's not very nice, Sam," you said.

"No, you know what's not nice? Jumping on us, that's what," Dean said, getting into a sitting position, his one knee pulled up, arm propped on it.

"Yeah, what was that all about? I thought we were supposed to get you, not the other way around," Sam said, rolling over and staring up at you. You smiled.

"I thought it'd be funny to surprise you guys. It looks like I scared Dean in the process, too," you said, nudging the older brother's knee. He smacked your elbow away.

"You didn't scare me, Y/N. Try startled," he said. You laughed.

"That's just another word for scared and you know it." A smile broke out on his face and he nudged you with the toe of his boot.

"That was fun, though," Sam said, still lying on his back. You nodded.

"Yeah, that was. We should do it again," you said.

"Next time I'll be the mouse," Dean said jokingly. The three of you laughed. It was nice changing it up every once and a while.


End file.
